Romances familiares
by penelope94
Summary: Historias entre miembros de las mismas familias que se entrecruzan. Amistades. Y mucho, mucho romance. Historia finalizada! Lean los caps, es mi primer Fic! :D
1. No has entendido lo qe creias entender,

Sólo tienes que creer

**Sólo tienes que creer.**

No has entendido lo que creías entender, Dominique.

Dominique Weasley se acercó con sigilo hacia la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba el novio de su hermana, Ted Lupin. Desafortunadamente, ella estaba en cada lugar donde él, haciendo más que obvio que su corazón no le pertenece por completo. Se siente culpable, se da vuelta y mira a su aturdida hermana tirada en el piso, con su varita cierra la puerta y mira hacia delante.

Le tiene que advertir. Le tiene que decir la verdad. Él no la merece, ella tiene más de veela que de bruja. Lo engaña, ella la encontró divertida hablando con ese tal Scorpius, diciendo que no le digan nada a Ted. ¡Pobre Teddy! Quizás él no se lo perdone, quizás por fin se de cuenta quien le conviene y quien no.

-¡Dominique por favor, tú no lo entiendes! ¡Déjame explicarte la verdad, no es como tu crees!

-¡No hay nada que explicar, lo engañas y él no lo sabe! ¡Con su mejor amigo!

- ¡Ted confía en mí y sabe que lo amo! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Déjame vivir en paz!

-Si tanto lo amas, hermana, entonces no te va a importar que vaya y le diga lo que te oí decir.

-¡Has malentendido todo, Dominique!

-He entendido todo lo que tenía que entender.- y dicho esto, un murmullo bastó para que las dos hermanas queden separadas por un profundo abismo.

Inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Dominique se dirigió hacia la habitación donde descansaba Ted y la abrió de una puerta, provocando que éste y James salten de la cama asustadísimos.

Pero no todo resultó como Victoire esperaba. Algo más en esa habitación llamó su atención.

Pero James todavía no había reaccionado, sino que la miraba como si no supiera quién era.


	2. Un reflejo que no esperaba

Un reflejo que no esperaba

Un reflejo que no esperaba.

No sabía si era la luz que faltaba en la noche, o si era algo proveniente de él mismo. James estaba diferente, no como ella lo conocía. Se habían reunido para celebrar el nacimiento de Louise, todos juntos en la Madriguera. Pero la pequeña habitación que ocupaban James y Teddy parecía la más iluminada, lejos de ser la más decorada. Sólo provenía luz de una hermosa lámpara con forma de araña., haciendo recordar a Aragog en los relatos de su tío Ron y Harry. Un póster de Victor Krum de joven con la leyenda escrita pulcramente debajo rezaba: "Nuestra Gin te aplastaría, tonto Krum". Parecía como si Ronald les hubiera contagiado su odio. Odio que, de hecho, nadie sabía porqué estaba.

Los dos chicos miraban incrédulos a la niña, con camisón, la varita en mano y con los mechones de pelo pegados en la cara. Si bien no era la más bonita de las dos hermanas, su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear en ese momento. Pero lo terrible era su rostro. Ted la miraba como si fuera un basilisco, totalmente enterado de sus poderes con la varita.

Ni siquiera ella misma sabía porqué estaba allí. Tenía que avisar a Ted de algo, o era a James… no, a James no, a su primo no, al hijo de su Tía Ginny no. El grito de Victoire sacó de su ensimismamiento a Dominique. Pero antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar, Ted tuvo que sujetar a su novia, porque de repente se había abalanzado contra su hermana, olvidando, gracias a Merlín, que sabía usar una varita. En ese entonces, nadie supo qué pasaría, porque Ronald, Harry y Bill subieron y separaron a las niñas.

-Has arruinado todo, Dominique, ahora habrá que contar toda la verdad. –dijo Victoire, empapada en llanto y totalmente transpirada.

-Te lo mereces, por traicionera. – respondió la aludida, recordando de improviso para qué se había dirigido a la habitación – Pero te dejaré la gloria, hermana, puedes contarle todo tú sola a tu novio.


	3. La sorpresa

La sorpresa

La sorpresa.

-¿Qué se supone que me debes contar, hermosa mia? – contestó Ted, cobrando uso de su capacidad de hablar.

-Nada, Teddy, déjala ya que es una niña tonta.

-No soy una niña tonta, y sabes que sé bien lo que haces. –respondió Dominique al insulto de su hermana.

-Basta ya, niñas. – contestó Bill, y ante su tono de voz las niñas decidieron que debían irse a sus habitaciones y no hacer más barullo, **por ese día.**

Victoire no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Le temblaba la voz, su respiración era entrecortada y la rabia que tenía frente al malentendido de su hermana la hacía temer por lo que fuera a pasar con Ted. Sabía que no tenía nada que explicar, **o si…**

Dominique la pasó mejor. Durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro (que gracias a Merlín no vio su hermana), ya que sabía que no por mucho tiempo el asunto quedaría en suspenso y Victoire le tendría que dar explicaciones a Teddy. Por fin, por fin, él se dará cuenta de quién le conviene como pareja.

--

James se sentía desconcertado. Su prima estaba rara, sabía que hacía tiempo buscaba la manera de romper el romance entre Vic y Ted, y quizás había encontrado algo que haga que el amor se vaya. Tenía miedo, miedo a que la pareja se rompa porque los quería mucho, pero además miedo porque entonces Ted quedaría libre, y Domi podrá enamorarse aún más y tener chances erróneas que indiquen alguna locura de su parte si no llegaran a resultar.

No puedo estar enamorado de mi propia prima, no puedo, no puedo- se repetía James una y otra vez, en silencio, tratando de borrar de su mente todo recuerdo feliz con su adorada prima. – Aunque por la manera que llegó y se trabó en la puerta, por como miraba la poca luz que había, por ahí lo miraba a él. –No, lo miraba a Ted. Es más grande, más fuerte, aunque nos llevemos bien pese a la diferencia de edad, me aplastaría si nos tuviéramos que pelear por Dominique. – Y dicho esto, decidió tratar de enamorar aún más a su primo de su actual novia.

-Ted, ¿qué pensás que vino a hacer Dominique?

-No tengo idea, aunque juraría por los calzones de mi padre que alguna explicación le sacaré mañana a Victoire.

-Pero no te preocupes, Vic te ama y seguramente tiene una explicación coherente para todo este malentendido, como todas las mujeres de esta familia.

-Sí, menos el porqué mis padres no están conmigo. – y dicho esto Ted se recostó en su litera, consciente de que James estaba escuchando sus sollozos.

Mil gracias a Wendy (creo que es la unica que lee mi Fic), por dejarme ese review aunque yo hace mucho que no pase por el suyo, tambien mil gracias a mi socia Marina (no la conté entre las personas que leen mi Fic, porque ella está descontado que es mi amiga, mi socia, mi compañera, mi todo) por aguantarme siempre. Estoy teniendo problemas con la comp., tengo este capitulo y es el ultimo que tengo terminado, asi que no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar. Les pido mil perdones,

Espero que les guste el cap y prometo que cuando termine el otro, va a ser más largo! 

Penny.


	4. Problemas

-Vic, me tienes que decir la verdad

Capítulo cuatro: Problemas.

-Vic, me tienes que decir la verdad. Has escuchado a tu hermana anoche, quiero saber de qué hablaba.

-Ya lo sabes: imagina cosas, con Scor hablábamos de… de Hogwarts. Tenemos preparada la redacción de Botánica para el profesor Longbottom y quizas no nos alcance el tiempo, por eso estamos preparando todo ahora, con anticipación.

-¿Sabes que? No sabes mentir, Vic. – Y dicho esto, Ted se alejó, justo cuando llegaba James.

-¿Está enojado conmigo, o…? – preguntó, pero al ver la cara de consternación de su prima mayor, dejó la pregunta en suspenso y la suplantó por una más directa.- ¿Qué ocurrió Vic?

-No me cree. Le estoy mintiendo, es verdad, pero no lo engaño con Scor como cree Dominique.

-Mira, yo creo que deberías decirle la verdad… es feo lo que haces, pero peor mentirle de esa manera… él es un buen amigo, y un buen novio supongo, no debes engañarle o mentirle u ocultarle cosas, como lo llames.

-¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE PIENSEN QUE LO ENGAÑO!! ¡¡NO ENTIENDEN NADA!! ¡¡UN DÍA SE ME VA A ESCAPAR TODO!! ¡¡PEOR AMIGO SOS VOS, QUE TENDRÍAS QUE ESTAR PREOCUPÁNDOTE POR LO QUE ME PREOCUPO YO, Y NO POR LO QUE HAGO!!

-Baja el tono, que no sos nadie para gritarme. ¿De qué se supone que me tengo que preocupar?

-Deberías preguntarle a otro, sos demasiado desconfiado como para que, encima, te tenga que recordar cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu amigo.

-Ppppero… ¡¡oh, Merlín, el cumpleaños de Ted!!

-Ahora, guárdate tus disculpas y ven conmigo, que viajaremos hasta la casa de Scor y le pediré que te explique los detalles de la sorpresa.

Y, dicho esto, ambos primos se dirigieron a la chimenea, tomaron unos polvos de una vasija (ampliada mediante magia, ya que no cabrían todos los polvos que necesitaría la familia en un recipiente tan pequeño) y dijeron fuerte y claro:

-¡Mansión Malfoy! – una serie de llamas verdes los envolvió, y luego de ellos quedó el simple recuerdo… del perfume francés de Victoire.

--

Dominique escucha con poco interés el sermón de su padre. Que no debe jugar con los gnomos, que salga del altillo porque quizás el espíritu había vuelto, etc. No quiere escuchar. Hace todo lo posible para llamar la atención de Teddy. Pero éste se recuesta otra vez sobre el pasto, a la vista de que no le ocurrió nada a la hermana de su novia. Tal vez… si él la persuadiera ella le contara qué le ocultaba Vic, quizás así por fin se enteraría de la verdad.

-¡Oh, Dom, por los calzones de Nicholas Flamel! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha mordido el gnomo? Deja por favor, Bill, que yo la lleve donde está Tía Ginny, ella sabrá curar rápidamente su pequeña herida.

Bajo los controladores ojos del mismo color miel de padre e hija, Ted alzó rápidamente a su prima en brazos, y rojo de vergüenza la llevó dentro de la casa.

-Como si no supiera yo que **no hay nadie en casa**… - murmuró Bill, un poco molesto por la acción de su sobrino.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ted? Mi padre no se dará cuenta, pero yo te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que quieres algo.

-Nnno Dom, ¿Qué, acaso no puedo querer hacerle una caricia a mi cuñada preferida? Bah, creo que por ahora eres la única…

-Por ahora, porque cuando llegue Louise…

-Mira, tienes razón… deseo saber qué es lo que no me quiere decir Vic…

-¿No te lo ha dicho ella?

-No, no quiere… llora todo el día, pero no sé que le pasa… no me quiere contar, está rarísima.

No pudieron seguir hablando. Un estremecedor grito de Fleur en el piso de arriba los hizo salir corriendo, y cuando llegaron arriba no pudieron creer que Bill tenga fuerza suficiente como para cargar a Fleur en ese estado. Ninguno lo podía ayudar con la varita. Ninguno la llevaba encima.

Aww espero que haya dejado intriga!

Gracias a las dos personas que leen mi fic, les aseguro que me esfuerzo por estar acá. Hice el cap lo más largo que pude, pero no quiero adelantar mucho porque quería dejar en suspenso a ustedes y a los personajes.

Gracias por todo!

Penny 


	5. San Mungo

Capítulo cinco: San Mungo

Capítulo cinco: San Mungo.

-Oh, por Merlín y sus barbas… -murmuró Dom, y al ver a su madre en semejante estado se desplomó sobre una silla.

-¡¡Ted, reanima a Dom, cuida a Vic y a James, Albus y Lily fueron con Gin!! ¡Trata de hacerles algo de comer, yo llevaré a Fleur a San Mungo!

-Que… bueno, yo… - pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque Bill ya había girado sobre si mismo y desaparecido.

-Dom, anímate… ¡¡Victoire!! ¡¡James!! Santas sirenas… ¡¡Ayúdenme, esto no es un juego!! ¡¡Cuando te agarre James, te juro que me explicarás qué estás haciendo!! – hizo aparecer unos paños con agua fría, con un rápido movimiento elevó a su cuñada sobre la cama y le colocó los paños en la frente. Poco a poco, ésta fue recobrando su color natural y abriendo los ojos lentamente, que demostraban sorpresa, temor y rabia.

-¡¡Dime ya mismo qué le ocurrió a mi mamá, dónde está y cómo puedo llegar!! ¡Si no me lo dices, te aseguro que olvidaré las estúpidas reglas del Ministerio de la Magia contra el uso indebido de las varitas en los menores de edad, y será tal el golpe que recibas que no podré pasar por al lado tuyo sin sentirme culpable!

-Dominique Weasley, baja el tono conmigo, primero. No olvides que estoy a cargo tuyo y de tu hermana porque yo soy mayor que ustedes, terminé Hogwarts y estoy en un tal año de medicina muggle que me enseñan a reconocer que tu madre simplemente rompió bolsa. ¡Así que baja el tono conmigo, tranquilízate y ponte más linda, porque cuando encuentre a esos dos bárbaros iremos a San Mungo! –Dicho esto, salió de la habitación, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se dirigió a la habitación de Victoire.

Oooh este hombre, estoy segura que es el amor de mi vida. Tan fuerte, que en el patio olvidó que tenía que usar una varita y no le pesaría, pero me levantó en brazos y me llevó. Sus cálidas manos, cuando rozan mis mejillas, parecen terciopelo o raso, y sus labios son dos gotas de rocío. Me tengo que cambiar –le ordenó a su conciencia, levantándose rápidamente para ponerse su mejor vestido, peinarse y esperar a que la descendiente de trolls de la montaña se digne a aparecer-

--

Mientras tanto, en San Mungo…

-Bill, Molly, ¿cómo se encuentga Fleur?

-Bien, creo… estamos esperando… no me dejaron entrar, dijeron los médicos que debían intervenir… -y la voz se le quebró, ahogándose en un llanto conmovedor.

-No te preocupes, querido, Fleur es fuerte y va a salir esplendorosa de todo como siempre, como es ella. Es y será una gran madre. Gabrielle, querida, gracias por venir tan rápido. No pude localizar a tus padres. El parto se adelantó una semana.

-Si Molly, lo sé. Mis padges volvegán pgonto, les envié un patgonus.

-Eso espero, querida. Hazme un tremendo favor, quédate con Bill que tengo que ir a la Madriguera, James, Vic y Dom quedaron al cuidado de Teddy. ¿Por qué no trajiste a Vic, Bill? Es demasiado mayor como para venir, recuerda que tiene 16 años…

-No vino cuando Fleur gritó, supongo que estaría en los jardines jugando al quidditch con James, ya que tampoco lo vi. Estaba muy asustado, madre, este parto no fue como el de Victoire y Dominique.

-Quédese acá con Bill, Molly, yo igé a la Madriguega para cuidag de los niños. Avísenme en cuanto sepan algo.

-Gracias, querida. Gracias. Son niños buenos, estarán bien.

Bueno, este cap. Es bastante larguito, espero que haya gente que lo lea! No me gusta mucho porque siempre en todos los FanFics van a San Mungo, pero bueno es lo que pasa en MI FanFic! Suerte y gracias si lo leen, no se olviden del review!

Penny (:


	6. ¿Dónde se han metido?

Capítulo 6: ¿Dónde se metieron

Capítulo 6: ¿Dónde se metieron?

-Ted, por Merlín, deja de mirar las estúpidas habitaciones y ven ahora donde estoy yo parada! –dijo Dominique, con un dejo de impaciencia y miedo acobardado en su voz.

-¡No se dónde estás, y si no te molesta decírmelo, estoy muy ocupado fijándome dónde se metió tu hermana!

-Estoy donde las agujas del reloj marcan exactamente dónde se ha metido tu novia y mi primo, así que ven inmediatamente y ve esto por tus ojos.

Teddy bajó corriendo las escaleras, apuntando a que su novia se encontraba en un shopping muggle o, tal vez, en la misma Madriguera. Pero lo que vio le hizo estremecerse. No recordaba que su novia fuera tan terrible como para irse a un lugar así. Las dos agujas –de ella y de James- iban hacia la Mansión Malfoy, y luego se posaban sobre el cartelito que indicaba "Peligro de muerte". Se estremecieron un momento, y luego Ted no pudo ver más con claridad debido a la cantidad de lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos. El pelo le cambió a un rojo terriblemente parecido a la sangre.

---

-Oh, los niños, dónde se han metido? Merlín, nadie me va a pegdonar si he llegado demasiado tagde. ¡Son muy pequeños paga moguig! – pensó Gabrielle, que sin perder tiempo y conociendo los gustos culinarios de la señora Weasley se dirigió al pie de la escalera, mirando hacia el reloj y comprobando que cuatro agujas señalaban "Peligro de muerte".

Pero enseguida se puso a pensar dónde pueden haber ido. Se tiró por una idea que, si nada salía mal, podría concretar rápidamente. Qué suerte que compartían el gusto por los artefactos muggles. Sacó un celular del bolsillo de su túnica, marcó el número de Arthur y esperó a que la señal llegara. ¿Dónde se han metido los niños?

-¿Diga?

-Si, Agthur, buenos días. Vegás, necesito un favog. He ido a visitag a mi hegmana y me ha dicho que Vic, Dominique, Ted y James se han ido a visitag a un amigo suyo, pego no gecuerdo el nombge. ¿Tienes una idea dónde les gusta ig en su tiempo libge?

-Bueno mira, por orden de Molly no salen mucho de la Madriguera cuando allí se encuentran, pero sí va a visitarlos el pequeño Scorpius Malfoy, aunque no creo que a Ted le agrade ir allí. No conozco ningún otro lugar adonde puedan haber ido, así que trata de dirigirte aunque ten cuidado con lo que dices y haces, ya sabes que a Draco no le caemos bien pese a haberle salvado la vida.

-Sí, sí, guecuegdo al chico ese. Me ha asustado dugante el Togneo de los Tges magos, cuando llogaba pogque no me habían tenido en cuenta paga el baile de Navidad.

-Oh, por Dumbledore, eso fue muy cruel de su parte, estabas distraída. Pero busca a los niños y trata de no tratar mal a Vic, sabes que no está en una edad apetecible para las discusiones.

-Sí, lo tendgé en cuenta. ¡Muchas gacias Agthur!

Pobre, no está enterado de los acontecimientos últimos. Mejor me apresuro así no me meto en líos y puedo llegar a tiempo antes de que las agujas se desvanezcan. – pensaba Gabrielle, tratando de controlar el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda al pensar en perder a una de sus dos sobrinas.


	7. Hipotermia Muggle

Capítulo 7: Hipotermia muggle

**Capítulo 7: Hipotermia muggle.**

-¡Victoire! ¡James! ¿Dónde están? –repetía incansablemente Ted Lupin, un joven desesperado.

Nadie respondía. La mansión parecía desierta. No había luz en las ventanas, había polvo en la reja de entrada y, encima, la maleza crecía desprolijamente por todos lados. Entonces, ¿Dónde vivía Scorpius? Teníamos entendido que en The Malfoy's Mannor, pero ¿Nos mintió, o tal vez esto es una confusión?

-Voy a atravesar la reja Dom, espérame aquí.

-No, no irás, no vas a ir a ese lugar por culpa de mi hermana! Tratemos de ir a casa de mi abuela, allí encontraremos la manera de salvarlos. ¡Por favor! No podemos correr peligro nosotros también, eso empeoraría las cosas.

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si en lugar de empeorarlas salvamos a James y a Vic? Me muero si le pasa algo, y Harry se enojaría mucho si James corre una de sus aventuras.

-Por eso mismo, tenemos que localizarlos. Arriesgándonos ellos se pondrán peor.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

-Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte, ahora van a hacer lo que yo les diga pequeños desobedientes. –dijo una voz conocida, que inspiró temor al instante y a Teddy se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al recordarla.

---

-Hola, ¿Se encuentra Scorpius Malfoy aquí? – dijo Vic amablemente a la portera del lastimero edificio muggle donde se había mudado la familia de Draco.

-Si señorita, tercer piso departamento C. – contestó divertida la señora que estaba detrás del mostrador, creyendo que esos dos adolescentes se habían adelantado a Noche de Brujas.

-Gracias.

Ambos primos se dirigieron al ascensor, se concentraron en las tres D y se encontraron en un muy mal iluminado pasillo, donde seguramente se atemorizaría un niño que no fuera Scorpius. Éste estaba acostumbrado a las arañas gigantes.

Una joven alta, pálida, abrió la puerta de un tirón y dijo muy amablemente ¿Sí, que buscan niños?

-Hola buen día, buscamos a Scor si es que está, de parte de Victoire Weasley y James Potter. – dijo Vic.

-¡¡Les dije que no vinieran!! ¿Qué tarántulas es lo que hacen aquí?

-Hola Scor, nosotros también te extrañamos – dijo James, molesto por la reacción de su amigo.

-Oh, lo siento, es que mi padre no quiere que sepan que tuvo que rentar la Mansión a unos historiadores Muggles porque no consigue dinero para la mantención de la misma. Si mi abuelo lo supiera, se moriría de asco.

-De verdad siento haber molestado, nosotros sólo queríamos venir a visitarte y que le cuentes a James lo de la sorpresa para Ted. Vendremos en otro momento.

-Sí, por favor, Gracias Vic. Adiós, James. Lo siento.

Los jóvenes cruzaron la acera y se dirigieron a un bar de enfrente, conscientes de que era raro lo de Draco pero no dirían nada porque así le habían demostrado con la mirada a su amigo. Se sentaron en una mesa oscura, en un rincón, así podían hablar libremente. Pidieron dos gaseosas muggles y se pusieron a charlar en voz baja. Vic pronto advirtió que un tipo la miraba desde la mesa continua, y le advirtió a James que, cuando se dio vuelta, vio que el mago sacaba su varita y apuntaba por debajo de la mesa a Vic. Fue más rápido que él y susurró "Petrificus Totalus". Ya verían después qué les dirían a sus padres acerca del peligro que habían corrido. Se esfumaron dejando abundante dinero en la mesa, no vaya a ser que luego se crean que el joven no había muerto de hipotermia a causa de la excesiva frialdad del negocio.

Subo este cap en gracias a la persona de /Hpcharms que dijo en mi flog que mi fic era de la 3ra dimensión, lo lamento por no poder devolverte la firma pero tienes el libro lleno. Si alguien más lo lee, por favor, que me deje su review así me dan ganas de seguir, no estoy teniendo apoyo y eso a veces me hace dudar de mi capacidad. Gracias a todos, en especial a Marina!

Penny 


	8. Magos en Problemas

**Capítulo 8: Magos en problemas.**

"Muerta, estoy muerta. Por favor, que esté junto a Merlín en este momento. No con ella. No, por favor. Mi madre me dijo que nunca me meta con ella, que sufriría las consecuencias. Se enojará mucho cuando sepa que mi muerte lenta y aguda fue en manos de ella." Pensaba Dominique, cuando dándose vuelta esperaba enfrentarse con su tía, con posibilidades de acabar no sólo hecha jirones sino también, aplastada como se encuentra Tío Harry cuando se pelea con Tía Ginny.

-¿¿¡¡Me quieren explicar porqué demonios se han ido de la casa??!! ¿¿¡¡Ustedes son conscientes del peligro que corren fuera, donde nadie los puede proteger??!!

-Pero Tía, Ted me protegerá si me pa…

-¡¡Ted no te protegerá porque no te va a pasar nada!! ¡Vendrás ya mismo conmigo Dominique Delacour, porque en este momento estamos todos ocupados y todavía tengo que ir a San Mungo!

-¿Dónde está mi mama? ¿Está bien? ¡¡Dime la verdad!!

-Trae a tu hermana. Tu madre está bien. Está naciendo Louise.

-Oh! ¿Cómo, no encontraste a mi hermana? No tenemos idea dónde está.

---

Mientras tanto, en el Ministerio de la Magia…

-Uuh, por Merlín, ¿es que los menores no saben que no deben realizar magia fuera de sus colegios? –Susurró, enojado, el encargado de los registros de magia en menores, Ralph Grendell.

-¿Dónde esta vez? ¿En el jardín de sus casas, a la vista del conejo? ¿Tal vez, tratando de hacer levitar un dulce para que vuele y no tener que comprarlo? ¿Wingardium Leviosa? – y dicho esto, Elthon Edher hizo levitar una pluma, ilustrando su queja.

-No, al parecer es un menor en un bar muggle, con un Petrificus Totalus a otro mago, pero al parecer los muggles lo tomaron como una extraña enfermedad por el frío, no sé pronunciarla bien.

-¿De veras no se dan cuenta por la cara azul y los ojos que es un Petrificus Totalus? A ver, por ahí entiendes mal. Aquí dice… no, Jiporteria. Sí, busquemos en Google (N/E: Jaja!). Dice que es una extraña enfermedad que ocasionan las bajas temperaturas.

-El registro dice que fue provocado por James Potter. ¡Otra vez los Potter! Llevan los líos en la sangre estos muchachos. Advirtamos a Weasley, con Potter será imposible hablar cuando se entere.

-Con Ginevra tampoco, se pondrá furiosa. Arthur es el indicado. Lo sufrió con sus gemelos, que en paz descanse Fred.

-Está bien.

-Buen día, Sr. Arthur Weasley. Habla de Ministerio de la Magia, para comunicarle que fue detectado un hechizo en un bar muggle, causado por el menor James Sirius Potter (¡Qué nombres elige el Sr. Potter!)

-Creo que los nombres no son punto de cuestión dentro de este problema. ¿Qué hizo mi nieto?

-Bien, realizó un Petrificus Totalus a escondidas, los muggles lo llamaron Jirpotrenia pero, al parecer, la víctima era un mago. Las pertenencias del se encuentran bajo llave en un departamento policial muggle. Ahora mismo envié a mi gente a buscarlos. Necesito que localice a su nieto para explicarle las consecuencias de sus actos. Como ningún muggle lo vió, pensarán que es alguien escapado de Azkaban.

-Los muggles no tienen su propio Azkaban, Sr.

-Como sea, de un lugar donde encierren maniáticos, alguna prisión de alta seguridad.

-Localizaré a mi nieto. Muchas gracias.


	9. Protección

**Capítulo 9: Protección.**

Riing, Riing…

-Tía Gab, ¿no suena tu coso muggle?

-Oh, ciegto, gacias. Pego cuando tegmine de hablag, seguigás en pgoblemas Dominique Weasley.

-¿Hola?

-Si, Gabrielle, ¿Encontraste a los niños?

-Dominique y el GAN Ted están conmigo. Estoy pog empezag a buscag a Victoire y James.

-Hicieron magia en un bar muggle, el St. Georgeous de Montreal. Comienza por ahí.

-Gacias, Agthur. –Finalizó Gabrielle, segura de querer matar a los cuatro niños juntos ni bien tenga la posibilidad.

-Bien, Dominique, tengo noticias de tu hermana.

-¿Dónde está? – Saltó Ted, ansioso de saber noticias de su novia.

-Están bien, James guealizó magia en un bag que concuguíamos con Agthur para tgatag temas de los cuales no queguían entegagse las histoguias.

-¡Vamos a buscarlos!

-Lamentablemente, ya se fuegon de ahí. Pego los llevagué y tgataguemos de guiagnos hacia algún lugag al que pueda fgecuentag alguno de los dos. Tal vez el callejón Diagon sea el lugag indicado.

Pero no fue necesario. Pronto Gab recibió otro llamado del Sr. Weasley, diciendo que los propios niños habían ido en busca de protección al Ministerio de la Magia. Ambos estaban bien, se encontraban con su gran Familia en San Mungo.

-Cambio de planes. Paguece que Victoire sacó la inteligencia de su queguida madgue a la hoga de buscag pgotección – explicó la Delacour menor, y dicho esto agarró a su sobrina y los dos mayores se concentraron en las tres D.


	10. Dominique & James

**Capítulo 10: Dominique & James.**

En San Mungo…

-¡¡Victoire!!

-¡¡Mi querido Ted!! ¡¡Te prometo nunca más separarme de tí!!

-¡Qué susto me has dado, creía que iban a ser los cumpleaños más difíciles de mi vida sin ti!

-¡¡Oh, en tres días es tu cumpleaños!! Casi olvido la raíz del problema…

-¿Qué, esto ha sido por mi cumpleaños?

-No, olvídalo. ¡¡Tengo una nueva hermana!!

-Oh, mi amor. – y dicho esto ambos adolescentes se fundieron en besos apasionados, deseando no terminar jamás ese amor profundo.

-¡James! ¿Qué ocurrió? Explícame todo porque no soy tonta.

-No te alteres, Dominique, que dicho sea de paso tuviste a Ted para vos sola unas cuantas horas.

-Hey! – y de un golpe el hijo de Harry Potter mayor fue derribado de la silla en la cual se encontraba.

-Está bien. Fuimos a buscar a Scor, pero luego salimos del departamento y un mago trató de embrujar a Vic, entonces le lancé Petrificus Totalus y ¡zás! Victoire me llevó fuera del bar, me agarró y me hizo concentrarme en las D que me estuvo enseñando estas vacaciones. Me llevó al Ministerio, y creo que ya sabés como sigue la historia.

-Sí. Igual, te quiero contar… no la pasé bien estando con Ted. Me di cuenta que está muy enamorado de Vic. No creo que sea para mí. Me gusta otra persona. Amor no correspondido, creo. Imposible.

-Tal vez… tal vez a mi me pase algo parecido. Mi amor es imposible.

Ambos primos se dieron cuenta de que se estaban declarando el amor. Se miraron, y no hizo falta más para que se fundan en un profundo beso, a la vista de toda la familia. Pero ellos sabían que su familia respeta los amores, vengan de donde vengan. _Sólo tienes que creer que el amor verdadero existe, está a la vista de todos y surge en todos lados._ ¿Acaso Tío George no se casó con la novia de Fred?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado a los que lo leen. Me esforcé durante este tiempo y la verdad es que no obtuve muchos lectores, pero de a poco voy a ir tratando de hacer más Fics y más propa para hacerme conocida. Gracias nuevamente a las personas que lo leyeron, que me dejaron un review o simplemente un comentario en el flog, o sólo lo leyeron.

Pero recuerden por favor que necesito que me digan si les gusta, que me den sugerencias, ya que no puedo escribir a base de la nada. Igualmente seguiré haciendo lo que el corazón me dicte. Tengo nuevas ideas para el fic.

Como quizás se dieron cuenta, el final fue improvisado, iba a ser mucho más largo pero traté de terminarlo acá para dedicarme a nuevas cosas, tal vez aburría mucho leer los caps y por eso la gente no se sumaba, o algo.

Me voy despidiendo, gracias por todo. Si se quieren contactar conmigo háganlo a sabinaa_

Besote enorme!

Penny 


End file.
